Le destin d'une Sauveuse
by BetteBealsFan
Summary: ONESHOT SQ : Emma décide de parler éducation avec Regina et la retrouve en pyjama à motifs pour le moins symbolique...


Il fallait qu'elle le fasse, il fallait qu'Emma affronte Regina sur leur dispute de la veille concernant Henry. Ok, il avait peut-être abusé sur les sucreries, il avait même surement dépassé les bornes en faisant le mur pour rejoindre sa Violette, mais ce n'était qu'un ado. Le punir un mois entier à rester cloitrer dans sa chambre et cela même pendant son week-end chez ses grands-parents, c'en était trop.

Emma regardait son fils jouer sur sa mini console et ne trouvait pas plus pédagogique les séances de jeux que cette réclusion imposait. Elle passa une main dans les cheveux du jeune homme qui esquiva la seconde caresse par un geste de la tête, il se faisait trop grand pour ce genre d'effusion et semblait si absorbé par son jeu qu'Emma préféra le laisser tranquille.

Elle prit donc la décision de confronter Madame le Maire sur le champs. Le trajet en voiture lui laissa le temps de répéter son discours et de peaufiner ses arguments et une fois devant la grande porte du manoir elle prit une grande inspiration avant d'appuyer sur la sonnette.

Première sonnerie, personne ne vint ouvrir. Seconde sonnerie toujours aucune réponse. Emma se retourna pour confirmer la présence de la voiture de la brune dans l'allée puis regarda sa montre. Il était un peu plus de 8h du matin un dimanche, il n'y avait pas de raison que Regina ne soit pas chez elle et debout. Bien qu'Emma ne comprendrait jamais ce principe, Regina ne se levait jamais après 6h30. Elle enchainait le ménage, la paperasse et prendre soin d'Henry tout ça sans la moindre cerne ou le moindre bâillement peu importait l'heure du couché. Emma soupçonnait la Mairesse d'user de magie pour en arriver à de telles prouesses.

Au bout de dix minutes, Emma perdit patience. Elle frappa de toutes ses forces sur la porte en bois massif en espérant que rien ne soit arrivé à la Reine, il n'était pas normal qu'elle mette autant de temps à ouvrir cette maudite porte.

Au moment où le poing d'Emma allait s'abattre pour la douzième fois sur la surface, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement révélant une Regina à peine réveillée mais dont le regard aurait pu transpercer le corps de l'imprudente si elle l'avait souhaité un poil plus fort.

 _« Mademoiselle Swan, souhaitez-vous réellement mourir si jeune ? »_ demanda Regina en croisant finalement les bras devant elle. _« Choisissez la manière, dépêchez-vous que je retourne me coucher au plus vite »._

Emma resta bouche bée. Regina était la reine du sarcasme et des piques bien lancés le tout avec une expression quasi inexistante sur le visage… Seulement là, même avec tout le charisme du monde, les menaces de la brunes tombèrent lourdement à plat. Emma la détailla longuement avant de partir dans un fou rire qui l'a fit presque basculer en arrière.

 _« Vous toquez à ma porte pendant deux heures pour vous ficher de moi ? »_ Tempêta Regina qui se préparait à invoquer une flamme dans le creux de sa main.

Emma tenta d'aligner deux mots en balbutiant avant de se tordre en deux. La feu que la brune alluma alors s'intensifiait au fur et à mesure des minutes et la Sauveuse dû mettre les mains devant elle en signe d'excuse et de protection.

 _« Attendez… A-attendez Regina… »_ réussit enfin à prononcer Emma en reprenant son souffle. _« Vous ne pouvez pas m'en vouloir de rigoler alors que vous venez ouvrir la porte dans ce… »_ expliqua-t-elle en essuyant une larme.

Regina jeta rapidement un oeil sur sa tenue et se mit instantanément à rougir. Alors que la honte envahissait peu à peu chaque parcelle de son corps, Regina soutint le regard de la blonde.

 _« C'est un cadeau…_

 _Vous ne pensiez pas sortir un jour comme ça avouez… »_

Regina haussa un sourcil et ne su que répondre.

 _« Ce n'est qu'un pyjama, Emma…_

 _Un pyjama Disney…_

 _…_

 _Avec la représentation de la méchante Reine…_ Continuait la blonde en pouffant de rire

 _Emma, je vous préviens, si vous riez encore je vous grille sur place._

 _… Et Blanche Neige…_

…

 _Et la pomme._ Finit Emma en s'écroulant à nouveau.

 _Je ne savais pas que l'empoisonnement de votre mère vous plaisait autant, Mademoiselle Swan. Je m'en vais de ce pas cueillir une pomme, la badigeonner de poison et offrir ce poilant cadeau à notre chère Blanche. »_

Emma réussit à se calmer à temps pour retenir la porte du manoir avant qu'elle ne claque.

 _« Je suis désolée, Regina. Vraiment… C'est juste que… Je vous imagine toujours pimpante, bien habillée, sexy. J'ai eu un tel choc en vous découvrant ainsi. Je suis vraiment confuse._

 _…_

 _Vous me pardonnez ? »_

N'ayant pas de réponse de la brune, Emma s'inquiéta. Elle n'arrivait plus à lire l'expression que Regina arborait depuis quelques secondes et son silence ne présageait rien de bon.

 _« Regina ? »_

Elle s'approcha d'avantage de la muette qui écarquilla les yeux.

 _« Regina ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Je ne pensais pas vous blesser… »_ continua Emma en s'avançant assez pour poser une main sur son interlocutrice. Ce geste sembla sortir Regina de sa torpeur et Emma fixa alors ses lèvres en attendant une réponse :

 _« Vous me trouvez sexy ?_ demanda enfin Regina abasourdit

 _C'est euh… Oui… Enfin la dedans pas vraiment mais… habituellement…_

 _C'est ce pyjama qui vous dérange ?_

 _… Il faut dire qu'il n'est pas vraiment… Affriolant._

 _Ah. Il faut y remédier alors._ Répondit Regina de nouveau sûre d'elle

 _Y remédier ? Oui, ç-ça vaudrait p-peut-être mieux…_ Bégayait Emma en suivant la main de Regina déboutonner son propre col.

 _C'est une évidence. Vous souhaitez peut-être me prêter main forte ? Je suppose qu'en tant que Sauveuse vous vous devez de m'aider à sortir de cette impasse. »_

Regina agrippa la veste d'Emma pour l'attirer à l'intérieur. Le changement soudain d'atmosphère lui coupa toute volonté de répondre ou de protester, encore fallait-il qu'elle en ait envie…

 _« Je crois que c'est mon destin… »_ Conclut la blonde avant de refermer la porte d'un coup de pied.


End file.
